


Stolen Moments

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [57]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: In the middle of camp it can be hard to steal a moment of peace together, but in the middle of the night it is possible.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but hopefully it is short and sweet.

A pair of light brown eyes fluttered open in surprise as the duvet cover shifted across Tobin’s formerly sleeping form. “Chris?” The dark-haired woman murmured sleepily before she twisted her head to the side to look back over her shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Sleeping.” Christen replied quietly as she shuffled into the bedsheets and pressed her body flush against the curve of Tobin’s spine. “There’s enough room for the both of us…”

“True.” Tobin hummed in agreement. A small delighted smile crept its way onto the woman’s lips as she luxuriated in the feeling of Christen’s soft warmth. “If we get caught then it’s all your fault.” 

“Of course,” Christen muttered softly into the fine baby hairs at the nape of Tobin’s neck before she curled her arm around the older woman’s hips. “Sleep now.”

Tobin’s eyes fluttered closed once more to the feeling of Christen’s breath across the back of her neck and the warmth of the woman’s arm around her waist.


End file.
